Regrets
by mae2551
Summary: "Percy, I know that loyalty is your flaw. But you always have been the hero. You've done enough for the gods. You've done your part. Why not let the others step up and take it?" "Because, Annabeth, I was born to be the hero. I was made to do this, as I was made to do the last Great Prophecy. And if I die, I die. I was born to do all that." Betaed by GaleSynch.


_"No!_"

That single, anguished cry broke something inside of Percy. But he needed to do this, for her, for the Seven, for _everyone._ He fought against the urge to just let someone else stay behind, fought against the urge to just give up and cry.

Percy had told her about wanting to stay behind in Tartarus. It wasn't just staying behind in Tartarus. It was _dying_ in front of the gates of Tartarus.

That was why he and Annabeth were currently arguing. He sighed.

Percy found himself wishing that he hadn't told her, just to avoid this argument. She was the last one to know about his plan. Obviously. He had been dreading this day for so long.

But he caught himself. If she found out that the rest of the Seven knew, and she didn't, and that was after he died...he shuddered. Annabeth would most probably hate him for the rest of her life. And Percy couldn't bear knowing that.

"Annabeth...Look. I know this is gonna be hard, but-"

"Perseus Jackson! Do you know how it feels to lose someone you love for _seven fucking months?_ Then, on the way to meet him, you get hit with all your greatest fears, like, w_ill he remember me? Will he have another girlfriend? Does he still love me? _And just when we were finally together, we fell into Tartarus! We didn't even have time to reunite because every minute, _every fucking second,_ there's always a monster attack!

"Don't forget that it took us _years_ to realize our feelings, and get together! Did you realize what _I_ felt when I saw you with Rachel _and_ Reyna?

"We just got out of that goddamned nightmare! And now, now you want to stay behind in that damn hellhole?" Annabeth screamed, letting all her fears, frustrations, and anger out.

She knew that she shouldn't blame Percy. He was only doing what was right. But she couldn't handle so much stress and frustration.

Percy hung his head. Sure, it was really selfish of him. But he couldn't ask that of the other Seven. No, he just couldn't. They had their own lives to live, and he can't deprive it of them.

But what of Annabeth? What will happen if he died? He just kept quiet as Annabeth continued in softer, pleading, desperate voice.

"Percy, I know that loyalty is your flaw. But you always have been the hero. You've done enough for the gods. You've done your part. Why not let the others step up and take it?"

"Because, Annabeth," Percy spoke quietly, surprising her, as she didn't expect him to answer, "I was born to be the hero. I was made to do this, as I was made to do the last Great Prophecy. And if I die, I die. I was born to do all that."

"That's rubbish! You don't know that! You never had to be a hero! Nico or Thalia could have been the child of the prophecy, too, had things been different! And don't you dare say that you're going to die! I absolutely forbid it! You don't know the future, Percy."

"I do know, Annabeth."

"_How?! Tell me, Percy, how?!_"

"Delphi told me. I was destined to die all along. Annabeth, please. I need to do this. This whole thing will never end if I don't step up. Anyone else's blood will never work. It _has_ to be me."

"Then, I was destined to be at your side. I'll die with you. I was at your side since we were twelve, and I'm not going to stop now. I'm going with you. In three."

"No, Annabeth! Please-"

"No, Percy. Listen to me. You said so yourself: This is the only way we're going to end this. We'll kill each other."

"Annabeth, I can't have you wasting your whole life just because of me. I've already seen too many demigods who did just that."

"And why not? You deserve to have a wonderful life, Percy. But the prophecy didn't let you. You had a chance to be normal, to simply decline the prophecy. But you accepted it, and that's what matters. You willingly put your life on the line, knowing that the gods aren't always good. You're worth it, Percy. You're worth dying for, provided the life you lived. Please, let me die with you." Annabeth touched Percy's cheek, begging him with her eyes.

"Give me one reason why you chose to die, instead of living."

"Because I love you. Simple as that."

"Funny how love makes you do anything, right?"

"You're stalling, Seaweed Brain."

"And if I am?"

"_Percy!_"

"Wise Girl, are you sure about this? I mean, it's not like you have a second choice. Is this what you really want? Will this make you happy?"

"Yes." Annabeth sounded so sure of herself, that Percy found himself inclined to agree. "Percy, more than anything, I want to be with you. For all eternity. No words can begin to explain this. You said this before we fell: '_We're together.'_ And even now, it's still the most important thing to me."

"Okay. We do it on three."

"Wait, wait. Why did you agree so quickly?" Annabeth was confused. She had expected an argument.

"Because all that matters to me is seeing you happy, and making you happy. Even at the cost of my own life." Percy smiled sadly, with a twinge of regret. If only he could bring back all the pointless arguments that they had. If only he had just apologized.

"On my count then." Annabeth took a deep breath. This was it. The day that they would die. August 18th. She smiled inwardly at the irony. It was the anniversary of the end of the Second Titan War, and Percy's birthday. It was going to be his death day, too. And Annabeth's.

In unison, they pressed their weapons onto the other's chest.

"_Three_."

They drew their arms back, tense, waiting for the inevitable moment.

"_Two_."

They stared into each other's eyes.

"The day that the world will lose Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, then." Percy's hand shook, terrified at the idea of dying. Even as a child, Percy despised death with a passion. It was the permanent way of taking someone he cared about away from him.

"Wouldn't they like to know about the first sentence I said to you: '_You drool in your sleep.'" _Annabeth smiled. "Don't worry, Percy. We'll be together."

"We'll be together." Percy repeated, feeling his fear lessening. "We'll be together." He nodded to let Annabeth know that he was ready.

Annabeth stared wistfully at the sky before her lips formed a single word: "_**One**_."

They had run each other through with their weapons. They withdrew their blades, throwing them away, and sinking to the ground on their knees. Percy held Annabeth tightly, not minding the excruciating pain in his chest.

They could hear the monsters and Gaea slowly returning to Tartarus.

A victory cry was made by Hedge, before the others joined in.

A gasp was heard, though. "Percy, Annabeth!"

The sounds of pounding footsteps reached their ears.

The rest of the Seven looked on in shock, too stunned to be able to say anything. Percy and Annabeth ignored them and continued talking as if they were the only people in the world.

"See you in Elysium?"

"Definitely, Wise Girl. Meet me by the beach."

Annabeth laughed wryly. She had nothing else to say anymore but just, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Hullo, Mae here! OBVIOUSLY. I would like to thank GaleSynch for betaing my story, even though I don't know if GaleSynch if male or female. (No offense, Gale!) Surprisingly, this didn't made my feels shatter when I was writing it. Rather, it made my feels be crushed into fine powder, and flushed through the toilet.**

**Hoping to know what your feels did,**

**Mae2551**

**P.S. Please review!**

**P.P.S. Are you even _allowed_ to put P.S.s' in a story?**


End file.
